A Cool Garage
by Doopstory
Summary: The Esteemed Project Leader of Nook's Homes takes an ordinary job in which he totally doesn't fall in love with the client.


I work at Nook's Homes. Y'know, the sole building company in the town. I had only worked there a few days before I was promoted to the Project Leader for all public and private construction. I was told it was because of my natural knack for it, but it seemed more like nobody else wanted to do the job. Aside from it being highly suspicious, I enjoyed my work enough. I got to meet new people, made a lot of bells, and had access to an instant-hairstyling machine. Pretty cool gig for a guy in his early 20s, I gotta say.

About 3 months into it and the town was coming together nicely. Hospital, school, a handful of stores and places to eat, it was shaping up really well. Of course there needed to be residents to use all of that. So most days I would come into work, check in with Lottie, and find someone outside the Nook's Homes building that needed help with a new house. And that was no exception this particular day.

"Go out and give 'em heck, tiger!" Lottie was enthusiastic as ever. Even though I was probably higher ranking than her (again, I have no idea what sort of weight the positions at Nook's Homes hold) she still helped me out with a lot of clientele stuff.

"I'll be right back in here with a soon to be home-owner, just you wait!" I strode out the door confidently. And of course there was a small group of people outside, all looking like they were mulling over things in their head. There was a friendly-looking purple koala, a mallard duck wearing an ugly sweater, a white cat dressed up in a weird superhero getup, and a strangely orange wolf.

That cat had caught my interest, and I was dying to know what sort of house he would want built. I started off towards him, but made eye contact with the wolf while doing so. His gaze was half-lidded, long eyelashes framing his dark brown eyes. He wore a red bar shirt and worn out jeans. He looked like someone who spent a lot of time in the morning trying to look good but also gave off that "I don't care what you think of me" vibe. I can't explain it, but looking at him again overrode my previous thought-processes. This wolf was getting a house today.

"Hello sir! How would you like for us to set you up with one of our fine Nook's Homes today?" I held out my hand as I spoke, but the wolf's arms remained crossed. I lowered my hand after the spiel.

The wolf stared at me for a moment longer before responding. "Well, yeah. That's why I'm here, harrumph." The exaggerated breath punctuated his deep, gruff voice. I was already regretting making this detour to him, if this first impression was going to lay the groundwork for the rest of the day's work. But I couldn't just walk away now.

"W-well I can certainly help you out with that! Come inside and we can get everything set up."

"Yeah, okay."

This guy was totally throwing off my mojo.

Inside, Lottie set us down on the planning couches in the corner, map laid out on the table between them. "Well, Chief, let's talk a bit about your planning requirements!" Inexplicably, Lottie seemed to know the name of every animal that walked through those doors. I'd stopped questioning it at this point. The otter then turned to me, like always. "Mike, you need to choose a location that fits our client's needs."

It was my turn to talk. "What sort of house am I making you today, Chief?"

Our client, who had sunk comfortably into the red material of the seat, looked down at the table for a few moments before speaking. "I want a cool garage."

"Yeah, we can add that."

"No! Harrumph! I want that to be the _theme_!" He held his paws out for emphasis on the last word. It was an odd request, but there had certainly been odder ones. I could make do with this.

"Alrighty then." I said with more forced cheer than I would have liked. This Chief character didn't seem too friendly, and the more time that went on the more proof I got that this was a correct deduction. I looked down at the map and chose a simple location below a cliff. Chief didn't say anything so I guessed he was okay with it.

"Next up: the floor plan! What looks good to you, tiger?" Lottie produced a few sheets of paper, all with the various blueprints of houses that Nook's Homes provided. I had memorized all of them, so this part of the process was more of a formality. I knew what I wanted, so I leafed through the papers until I found it: a medium-sized main room with a smaller northern room. That's where his bedroom would go. "All right, Chief! We'll get rolling with this plan here. Mike, head over to the site with Chief. Go get 'em, tiger!" Lottie's seemingly limitless enthusiasm always kept me motivated. I rose from my position and made my way out.

"Follow me, Chief." I beckoned to the wolf as I left. He slowly got up from the couch and followed me with his hands in his pockets. Outside, I reached into my vest pocket for the keys to the company car, which I unlocked with a quick button press. I got into the driver's side while Chief situated himself in the passenger seat. I switched on the GPS and got the ETA of the trip, finding that it would be about 20 minutes. A short ride with a friend but a very long and awkward one with a stranger. I started the car and turned on the radio, hoping that it would eliminate the need for forced conversation.

The radio crackled to life, playing a popular radio station, which I kept on because I figured it'd be a safe bet, because these sort of stations had at least _something_ anyone could like. I put the car into reverse and began the trip. Not even a minute in Chief spoke up. "This station sucks..."

"Well, I don't really mind what we listen to. Change it to whatever station you want." Chief sat there looking out the window for a few seconds before leaning over and turning the radio off completely. "Well, that works too!"

"It's all boring schlock. I'd rather listen to nothing." He turned his attention out the window once more, resting his chin on his paw.

"Well, I find car rides go by quicker when there's something to listen to, be it music or conversation."

"Okay."

Alright, he was just challenging me now. "So, what makes you want a house that looks like a cool garage?"

"Because it's cool."

"Yeah, but, is there any depth to that? Have you always had a thing for that sort of aesthetic? Maybe you spent a lot of time in the garage as a kid with one of your parents?" I was trying to throw as many bones to this guy as possible. Unfortunately I didn't have an _actual_ bone with me because he probably would've loved that.

"No, and quit bein' so nosy. Harrumph."

"Sorry..." I took that as a sign that I should stop trying to befriend him. Clearly he wouldn't be like the other clients I had. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

The area that I had picked rolled into view, the house design I had chosen sitting in the middle of the yard surrounded by a simple fence, which I pulled up next to. I got out and immediately got my notebook in hand, an incredible Nook's Homes gadget that allowed me to place a vast library of various objects, as well as roof, wall, and floor design for the house. I quickly got to work, neglecting to check on my client beforehand because I knew there would be no point. I just needed to get done ASAP and check out for the day.

As I went about the exterior of the house, Chief stood outside the fence, leaning down against it and watching. I kept forgetting he was even there unless he crossed my line of sight. The look on his face seemed softer though. Relaxed. It was nice to see, although I figured he was probably just really bored.

The exterior was quite simple. I had planted a few trees and bushes, but now it was time for the interior, which would be the focus of what Chief wanted. "A cool garage". I tried to picture what that even meant. I knew asking the wolf wouldn't do me any good. I entered the empty house and immediately began pulling out whatever I felt was garage-like. Concrete floor, haphazard carpet, tool shelf, lawn mower, hose, fridge, old sofa, small tube television. Chief eventually found his way inside while I was arranging everything. He watched, again, mostly in silence, but I could hear his quiet reactions to what I was doing. Small "yeah"s and a "that's good" here and there. Whenever I looked over at him he'd turn his gaze to the floor or the wall.

I finished off the main room with a small counter with stools next to it. The guy had to have somewhere to eat, garage or not. When it came time to make his bedroom I kept it fairly simple. A bunk bed (those are in garages, right?), dresser, a record player. Overall, the house took a little over an hour to complete, but once I was finished I was ultimately satisfied, even though I had wanted to cheese it originally. No grumpy customer could keep me from being the best home designer at Nook's Homes!

I returned to the main room, where I found Chief already sitting on the couch watching the TV. He looked back at me. "All done?"

"Yup, I think so. Feel free to look around." I plopped down next to him, tired. It wasn't the most strenuous job, but damn did it exhaust me sometimes. My client rose to his feet and sauntered around, heading back into the bedroom, and then coming back out a minute later. He returned to his former seat beside me and stared at the TV. I was proud of my work today, but I knew there was no pleasing Chief. He continued staring at the TV as I stared at him. Finally he switched the thing off and turned to look at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

"It's pretty good, Mike. I like it."

My heart skipped rope, whatever that means. He was actually pleased? I felt strangely honored to have made something he enjoyed. "W-well I'm glad to hear it! Certainly, I'll change anything you feel might need changing!" I suddenly felt a little dizzy.

He placed a paw on my shoulder, rocking my body gently. "Nothing I can think of. It's basically what I was picturing! No need to be so modest about it. Own up!"

I looked over to him, meeting his gaze. His deep brown eyes were now wide open and he was grinning a big wolfy grin. My face was hot. "Y-yeah, I did a really good job, eh?"

"Yup! Thanks a lot!" Chief, who I had first met looking as grumpy as a crotchety old man complaining about kids on his dang lawn was now reaching Lottie levels of happiness. It made me want to stay and hang out with him...

I shook my head slightly and stood up. "Welp! I'm glad you're satisfied with your new home! That's Nook's Homes for you! Remember to tell your friends!" After spewing the scripted advertisement, I held out my hand, which he shook. Letting go of his paw, I turned heel and made my way to the door, turning around to wave bye before leaving.

"Goodbye Mike! Thanks again!"

I made a beeline to the car and got in. My heart was pounding for some reason. I felt clammy. Did I exert myself more than I thought I did today? I decided that once I got back to the office I would head straight home and rest.

The image of Chief smiling was burned into my mind for the remainder of the night.


End file.
